<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderotten by LadyKeane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240476">Cinderotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeane/pseuds/LadyKeane'>LadyKeane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cinderotten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gimme a break for the crappy illustrations this was done forever ago!!!, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Male Cinderella, Stephanie is a badass, cute purple dragon, genderfluidity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeane/pseuds/LadyKeane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazytown is looking forward to the annual Hallowe'en Ball, but the kids are bereft of costumes. They turn to the town's best seamstress (and worst villain) for help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten/Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cinderotten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this comic was created during my callow fan-art scrawling days, and I am fairly certain it's the only longer comic I ever atually finished. I am sharing it here for posterity, the mild amusement of any errant Sportarobbie fans, Lazytowners, and meme friends, and also because I am a shameless harlot when it comes to getting sweet sweet reader comments. Enjoy!</p><p><strong>APRIL 2020 UPDATE:</strong> So, at the height of my corona quarantine madness, I have recorded a 'pod-comic' of sorts for you to read along to, including a few bonus songs to boot!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>
  

      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>










</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>









</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>











</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>












</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>








</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>










</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>






</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>